dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Legendary Super Saiyan 3
name is "Legendary Super Saiyan 3" an official name because if it's not we should just merge this page with the Super saiyan 3 page 11:52, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :It's at least official in the Japanese announcement trailer for Raging Blast 2, as Goku basically said "Legendary... Super Saiyan 3?!" when it was unveiled. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:49, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Correction, its Raging Blast, not Raging Blast 2. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:04, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :but in the games it's just called "super saiyan 3" i think we should just mention "Legendary Super Saiyan 3" in the alt names section 10:56, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Wish it were that simple, but unfortunately the version Broly has looks radically different from the standard Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Broly's pretty much the only one with this version of the Super Saiyan transformation. Even other characters who never got the transformation outside of video games such as Future Trunks or Gogeta still looked more like the standard version than the version Broly had. And since it was given the name "Legendary Super Saiyan 3" in an official work (even if only once), it's easier to list it as Legendary Super Saiyan 3 than to open a whole new can of worms by calling it a Super Saiyan 3 and then having to somehow justify it being radically different from the norm (probably the only thing that it shares with the standard Super Saiyan 3 form was the long hair and the lack of eyebrows, that's it.). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:50, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :"Legendary" is used as an adjective in the trailer, not as part of the form's name. It would like saying because someone said "Nappa is a tall Saiyan" that Nappa's race is "Tall Saiyan" rather than regular "Saiyan". 14:06, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :so should we merge the page 14:11, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :very far-fetched example. Goku said it straight - Densetsu no Supa Saiyajin 3. We in fact know about "Legendary Super Saiyan" term.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 14:15, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Great. Now we're gonna have another "Kaioken x49 vs Kaioken x50" argument... UberDarkGuardian (talk) 19:30, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :We already have pages for every other "different" type of SSJ, including Legendary SSJ, so I guess keeping the page is fine... :But acting like it's the official name because Goku said it once (in a Japanese-only release) is incredibly flawed logic, especially since it contradicts the vast majority of information regarding the name. Aside from that one instance, the transformation is referred to simply as SSJ3. :Therefore, the transformation is - officially - "Super Saiyan 3". What Goku dubs it makes no difference. LordSchmee (talk) 09:50, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :it's legendary super saiyan 3 Nikon23 11/24/2014 8:22PM Legendary Super Saiyan 4 If we have this page - should we do a "Legendary Super Saiyan 4" page, Broly SS4 transformation have the same properties as his LSS form and same differences from regular SS4 as LSS3 from SS3--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 17:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :To be honest, we only have this page because in one of the trailers of Raging Blast, Goku calls him a "legendary Super Saiyan 3!!", but in the game itself, Broly is called only Super Saiyan 3. Broly's Super Saiyan 4 form was never called "Legendary", so we won't create that page. 17:32, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Merge Since the form is always called SS3 and was only offhandedly called LSS3 once, I don't think this deserves a page of it's own, it would be better if we just had it as a section on the SS3 page.Neffyarious (talk) 10:31, October 23, 2015 (UTC) *I disagree. The problem with that move is that it still looks radically different from the Super Saiyan 3 form, enough to qualify as a separate form. None of the other characters who got SS3 in the games have any similarities to this form (if anything, this form looks more like an extension of his Legendary Super Saiyan form than a true SS3 form due to certain traits such as his blank eyes and his significantly more muscular build). So if anything, keeping it separate is far more honest and accurate. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:31, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *Agreed with second thought - too much differences.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 14:33, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :it needs to stay separate Meshack (talk) 17:11, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :i agree it needs to stay seperated Nikon23 03:56, January 21, 2016 (UTC) *I think it needs to be merged. Yes, they called it "LSSJ3" in a trailer, but they probably scrapped it because the final product and every game thereafter calls him a "Super Saiyan 3". We had never heard the name besides a trailer. Plus, if we were going by how the appearance changes, we would need to make a "Legendary Super Saiyan 2" and a "Legendary Super Saiyan 4" page, because Broly is much bigger than other users of this form. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 04:00, April 18, 2016 (UTC) **Broly dont have a Super Saiyan 2 form, just speaking--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 09:55, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ***I don't know what "spicking" is, but here's his SSJ2 form. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 20:18, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ****It's just a card-game what-if. He dont have it in any normal media.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 06:29, April 19, 2016 (UTC) *****What is "normal media"? Neither are canon. One is a trading card and one is a video game. You can't deny one yet accept the other. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 19:20, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ****The difference is that the card-game made by FUNimation license, and "normal media" is what made by Toei and any other japanese com. license--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 12:36, April 20, 2016 (UTC) *****Neither are canon, again. Plus, there's also Broly's SSJ4 form. It isn't green, but he lacks pupils and is way bigger than Goku and Vegeta. Are we gonna make that LSSJ4? ~~ IST O L E T H E π 21:44, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ******Unlike SSJ4 and to some extent SSJ2, we've actually GOT a name for this form by various media, and it's still way too different from the standard SSJ3, which not even Vegeta, Future Trunks, or Adult Gotenks got differences for their SSJ3 forms. The second they list SSJ4 as LSSJ4 for Broly, THEN we'll create it. And as far as the merge, I'll just stick with the argument I made countless times before: That it was explicitly listed, even if only once, as LSSJ3 by Goku in a trailer, and besides which, it has far too many radical differences from the usual form, so much so that not even it being a game-exclusive form can justify all the differences. So no, a merge is not needed. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:41, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :different form entirely. Legendary SS is a different transfor than regular SS because of the way Broly looks in this fotm, Brly has long green hair, no pupils and mo eyebrows. A merge is not needed :I think it comes back to the legendary super saiyan form. the intentions by the creators is that the Lssj form was created for a single individual Saiyan who possessed a Super Saiyan transformation that was genetically exclusive. they only designed it for broly. this ssj3 varient contains many elements of the original form but its still based of it therefore based of that intention. and since broly's introduction over 20 years ago. no other character that wasn't influenced by him specifiacally, has these forms. so i vote yes for the merger. it's meant to be broly's thing specifically. 0551E80Y (talk) 12:29, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Not really. Aside from the fact that the Japanese trailer for Raging Blast specifically referred to it as Legendary Super Saiyan 3, the fact that there's absolutely nothing like it regarding Broly (and Broly's already got the regular Super Saiyan form, and if TOPPS is to be believed, he even has a regular Super Saiyan 2 form, so saying it's his own version is NOT an excuse) is reason enough to keep it separate. Future Trunks and Vegeta have their own versions of SSJ3, yet they still looked very similar to the original deal. Even RADITZ has the standard form of SSJ3, and that guy in base form looks like a SSJ3 anyway. So no, we keep it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:55, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Innacurate trivia *''Curiously, while using the form, Broly's hair is a greenish hue, despite the fact that his Power Limiter, which causes the diversion from the regular golden color of Super Saiyan hair, is not attached to his forehead.'' Suggesting removal of this bit since the true unrestrained LSSJ form is indeed green-tinted, while the power limiter makes it closer to purple/blue. Broly only has simple golden hair in regular SSJ without the limiter. HN s4mur41 (talk) 20:57, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Not true. 0551E80Y (talk) 21:32, February 5, 2017 (UTC) : Debatable. Your pic at least is from Second Coming, so inconsistency? The article itself states it's green, I'm just questioning the merit of atributing it to his Limiter. HN s4mur41 (talk) 19:15, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Something to note regarding color In Raging Blast 2 Broly has two costumes, one corresponding to his movie 8 appearance and one corresponding to movie 10. For SS3 Broly this is also the case, with the original costume having dark green hair and corresponding to his movie 8 appearance, while the second costume corresponds to movie 10 and has a (still slightly tinted) color more reminiscent of his appearance in Raging Blast 1. Make of that what you will, especially considering the lighter shade version has never been seen since really. Gildeds (talk) 13:42, May 29, 2019 (UTC)